What happened to Forever?
by take me to happily ever after
Summary: Alone. That's how I felt. Unwanted. That's how I felt. Miserable. Hurt. Angry. Sad. Bitter. They could've been honest with me straight from the beginning.


**I've had this idea for a really long time, and I'm really excited to be writing it :) Hope you guys enjoy it, and please please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

_All I did was walk home. _

I never said anything, I didn't do anything to have this happen, but it just did. Of course I suspected it, but I didn't think it would've gotten this far. I closed my eyes, letting tears roll down my cheek. _What did I do that was so wrong? _

I hesitated as I texted Grace. I wasn't sure how to word it correctly. I rolled my eyes and just sent it. She fucking owes me an explanation.

_Do you hate me? _

I clicked send. There. If she thinks I'm a creep, let it be. I need an explanation. I honestly don't understand what I did wrong. A few moments later, I received a reply.

_No._

A word. That's all she wrote, but it led me into more tears. Is she going to lie to me about everything?

I quickly sent a reply: _Are we friends then? Cuz I'm not sure if we are._

**(Grace is underline, Kim is italisised) **

There's stuff I dislike about you, but I don't hate you as a whole.

I don't know.

_What does 'I don't know' mean?_

It means I don't know, what do you think? 

_Then.. then what are we? Cuz if we're not friends, what are we? _

I don't know, but I have a feeling we're just going to ignore each other at school..

_But you don't hate me? _

I just don't think this friendship's going anywhere. 

_But... I don't even know what exactly happened. I came home one day and realized you all didn't like me. _

We were thinking it the whole time, but we just didn't know how to tell you. 

_So the whole time, you guys never liked me. You were just pretending to be my friend. _

Well if that's what you wanna believe... 

_But that's what you're saying! _

Of course we liked you before. 

_But now you don't. _

To be honest, no, not really...

_Well I'm sorry I was never good enough to be your friend. _

Um I don't know how to reply to that so k. 

That conversation. That conversation led me into more tears. So many tears, I cried myself to sleep. My pillow had a giant stain from my tears, but I don't give a fuck anymore. They hurt me. They left me. I thought they were my best friends, and not just best friends, my BFFS! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! But no. They lied to me.

* * *

I hate school. I already hated it, but now I hate it more. Why you ask? Because of what happened. I was hoping to wake up and just find it to be a bad dream, so I smiled to myself. I then checked my phone. I already had billions of texts and messages asking me about what happened with me and them. I groaned to myself and threw my phone on my pillow. I forced myself to smile as I looked in the mirror, until I saw more tears swelling up in my eyes. I sighed as I looked at my feet. _It's going to be a long day... _

I groaned to myself as I changed into a pale yellow tank top, dark jeans, and brown boots. I looked outside my window to see the weather. Dark and gloomy. _Just like how I feel... _I threw on a khaki colored long sweater and walked downstairs. I didn't greet anyone and slammed the door and walked to school. I saw Jack in the house next to me, he smiled as he saw me, but I ignored him and kept walking. When I reached school, the first people I saw were Grace, Mika, and Julie. They were talking, laughing crazily, smiling. I remember when I used to be one of them. Tears started swelling but I put my hand on my face to stop them. _I will not cry. I will be strong. _

I walked into first period, greeting people with a fake smile, chatting with my other friends, not exactly close with them, but at least friends. After a few hours reached hell. Lunch. I usually sat with them. No. I always sat with them. Yeah, I had other friends, but none of them seemed to get me. I walked up to Jack.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys today?" I asked him tentatively.

"Of course!" He told me, smiling at me, and I walked over to their table. I glanced quickly at my old best friends. I noticed Grace had looked up for a split second, seeming to be glaring at me, but looked away at the end. I bit my lip and tried to ignore everything that happened. Jack looked over at me.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed, and I shrugged. I would've said I was fine, but he already knew the story, so there was no point. I just sat there, listening to Jerry and Milton argue about Santa Claus, then walked away after a couple minutes. There was really no point of me even being here, so I walked out of the cafeteria, not caring anymore. Not caring about anything, anymore.

I put up with every other class and finally went home. When I got home, I slammed the door and slid down, leaning on it, burying my face in my hands, crying some more. I don't cry in public, but I cry to myself, seeking comfort from nobody. The only person who's ever seen me actually break down was Grace, but it's not like she's gonna be there for me anymore. I was alone. After a few minutes of crying to myself. I got up and quickly went to the bathroom. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, and I looked pale, as if I saw a ghost. I shook my head to myself. _Grace cannot do this to me. I won't cry because of how bitchy she's been to me. _

* * *

After weeks... many many weeks... I finally got used to it. I stopped crying to myself, stopped crying myself to sleep, and hung out with Jack and them more often. Of course, whenever I saw pictures of them hanging out, having a good time, on Instagram or Facebook, I would always bite my lip and tears would start to form. _I remember when I was with them.. _But whatever, they were the ones being the bitches. Sometimes, I read old chats with me and Grace, smiling to myself, remember how stupid and funny we were back then. That was only a fucking month ago, too. I read texts and most of them are me or her saying one word or phrase, then the rest of it is "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA". I miss having those with them.. especially her. I miss all of them, actually. I had all kinds of texting wars and snapchats from all of them. I missed them a lot.

I missed us talking for 10 seconds then falling on the floor laughing. I missed sleepovers where all we did was talk about boys. I missed having a billion inside jokes. I missed prank calls at midnight. I missed birthday surprises. I missed random hug attacks. I missed texting wars. I missed snapchatting wars. I missed annoying everyone on Instagram. I missed annoying everyone in person. I missed them all in general. They were my best friends forever, emphasis on the _forever._

One day, I received a text from Julie.

_Okay, I really don't want Grace to know, but I just need to tell you this. I REALLYYYYY miss you like crazy and I'm so sorry for being so mean and cruel to you. I wish I hadn't even done that, I wish I didn't follow Grace when doing that, but I just did. I really hope we can be best friends again, but if you don't want to, I guess it's fine, considering how awful we've been to you. _

I read that text over again, then received another one from Mika.

_If you got the text from Julie, good. Cuz I agree with her 100%. I miss you so much! _

I smiled reading those texts, and asked them about Grace. Their response: Not what I was hoping for. Grace still hates me. She hates me more than ever now. I sighed to myself as I let a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't stop them this time.

_What happened to forever?_

* * *

**This is like legitly my favorite one-shot ever. This had actually happened to me... sadly. I'm "Kim", and "Grace" used to be my best friend. I'm friends with "Julie" and "Mika" again, but "Grace" hates me. Like seriously hates me. "Mika" and "Julie" are closer to her, and the funny thing, I brought our whole group together, and this happens to me. Ugh, life fucking sucks. Anyways, this was my Kickin' It twist on it, and I seriously hope you guys like it. Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because I really want your responses to it. I wanna know how you felt exactly. I feel like everyone hates me in the world... Please make me feel better :/ **

**Love you all! Read my other stories too and see y'all later :)**


End file.
